1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio data file analyzer apparatus for handling audio data files comprising voices, tones, and sound effect used in an audio editing studio or the like.
2. Description of the Prior art
Sound materials including voices, tones, and sound effect to be used in an audio editing studio or the like are commonly stored on magnetic tapes or compact disks (referred to as CDs hereinafter) which serve as sound libraries. An operator retrieves-the sound materials by identifying the names of the sound materials.
However, there are at least hundreds or thousands of sound materials stored in the sound libraries of magnetic tapes or CDs. For optimum use of such large size sound libraries, the operator has to acknowledge all the names or contents of the sound materials. This requires particular skills and awesome training efforts.
Also, the names of the sound materials are too short or simple to explain various acoustic characteristics which the sound characteristics have. Hence, the sound material selected by the operator through judging from its name may be different from what the operator wanted.